


Somewhere In The Rain

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, JunDong, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: Junhoe likes walking in the rain and folding into the darkness of his words. Donghyuk likes warm hugs and is the sunbeam in Junhoe's world.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Donghyuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Somewhere In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Sam (Twitter U/N @bobdong_ii) & Aing (Twitter U/N @ing_aresse) 
> 
> This is for you, for making me want to watch that JunDong dating show aka 'It's Okay To Go A Little Crazy' once more and inspiring me to write this. You keep the sweetheart ship alive for all the seven people in this tribe.

Junhoe griped. He grumbled a lot at all of Donghyuk’s ideas, but it was only because most of them were lame and sentimental. Which was weird coming from the man who had published more than fifteen poetry books, had a penchant for wearing Burberry coats even before winter comes around, and was a bonafide pluviophile. Perhaps that was why today’s idea did not sound too bad at all. The sky was overcast, but the weather was cool and even if it rains, well, they could always bring an umbrella along or not just use one at all. 

“So…what do you think? Is that a date or is that a date?” Donghyuk sidled up to him, already dressed in his casual denims, which made him look like the hotshot outdoor model he was meant to be. Junhoe did not understand why he was not already on the front cover of all major fashion magazines. With his tousled curls and that piquant face with the additional collateral damage of dimples creasing those cheeks, everything about Kim Donghyuk was major destruction. Perhaps, his agent needed another reminder, Junhoe thought to himself.

“Hmm…” Junhoe pondered over his desk, already dotted with balls of crumpled papers, tissues blotted with ink and just a few lines for which he had no affinity for. “Wait for me outside.” Junhoe instructed and Donghyuk squealed, a sound which Junhoe utterly loved, but to admit that would be uncharacteristic of him. So he winced and huffed in annoyance, even as Donghyuk cupped his face, planting kisses across it. “ _Jinjja_ , you need to stop doing this!” Junhoe glared murderously, but not even putting up a fight when Donghyuk gets like this. “ _Ka_ …” He shooed Donghyuk, who practically skipped out of the study, already whistling triumphantly.

They took an Uber, Donghyuk smiling widely at the sight of Junhoe in his tan Burberry coat, inlaid with the checkered printed silk lining, a gift Donghyuk had personally bought for him. They held hands tightly, fingers intertwined, feeling good that they were actually outside despite the weather. It was drizzling when the driver dropped them off. Junhoe opened the umbrella he had brought along, an arm gripping Donghyuk by the shoulders bringing him closer. Donghyuk revelled in the warmth Junhoe’s arms offered, he leaned against Junhoe comfortingly, his own arms encircling Junhoe around the waist as they made their way slowly to the cafe by the park, which was their favourite place to chill.

“Ah, you are so warm.” Donghyuk exhaled against Junhoe’s neck, loving the masculine scent of Junhoe’s perfume.

“Don’t. Not here. I’m gonna want you.” Junhoe whispered into the top of Donghyuk’s head, inhaling the lemony fragrance of Donghyuk’s shampoo. Donghyuk chuckled, not caring at all, his arms holding Junhoe even tighter. “Donghyukie.” Junhoe warned again. There was always this attraction between them that Junhoe never questioned.

For all of his resistance to anything romantic or sentimental, Donghyuk has been the only person successful in unlocking all of the emotions that were bright and resplendent in him when he thought he had been incapable of it. It had plagued Junhoe since the beginning of their relationship and he never considered himself as a man who should have any worries. As the years went by though, Junhoe had come around to believing that loving Donghyuk and having Donghyuk’s love in return, was the only source of happiness he ever needed in his life. They entered the cafe, Donghyuk brushing the droplets which had clustered on the side of Junhoe’s coat not covered by the span of the umbrella he had brought. “I’m good, love. What do you want to drink? Hot chocolate?” Junhoe asked as he tapped on the tablet near the counter where they could placed their order.

“Mocha latte.” Donghyuk said sweetly, pecking Junhoe’s cheek quickly, making him blush, even as he looked around to see if anyone saw them. Thankfully, the staff at the counter were busy preparing orders. Junhoe keyed that in.

“Aren’t you hungry? You haven’t had lunch. Should we get chicken?” Junhoe considered. Donghyuk was gazing outside the glass doors, his eyes sparkling at the sight of the half-barren trees. He shook his head.

“I’m not hungry. “ Donghyuk said.

“Yeah, you had those Subway sandwiches. Two.” Junhoe, when he tried to sulk, was absolutely charming and adorable.

“I’m on a diet, sweety, you know that.” Donghyuk had sidled back against him, almost kissing Junhoe once more and Junhoe placed an arm around Donghyuk’s waist to stop him.

“You don’t need to be.” Junhoe commented dryly, keying in the rest of their order.

“I’m going to take a walk around, maybe take some pictures.” Donghyuk commented, distracted again by the weather outside. It made everything look foggy and sort of desolate, but there was a mood there Donghyuk felt he could capture. He had spoken about picking up photography lately. He was already walking out, without looking back and Junhoe gazed after him, a smile playing on his lips as he paid for their order. He informed the counter that he was expecting a package in five and that it should be brought to him together with the food and the cashier, who recognized him as one of their regulars had nodded and assured him that it was a done deal.

The seating area was upstairs, so Junhoe adjourned up the steps, glancing to see where Donghyuk was, near the balcony. He smiled once again at the sight of Donghyuk’s back, walking slowly under a canopy of trees with the umbrella open. The sight of it was whimsical, like a snapshot of a precious memory, immortalised in his mind like a photo card. Words, that was what it needed. It had surprised him that Donghyuk had served as his muse in some ways. There were times when Junhoe wished he could sketch as well as he wrote.

Nights when he would wake up with Donghyuk against him, the blanket covering the other half of his naked body and Junhoe would stare at every curve and every angle, commit all the moles marked on his body, trace them like constellations with his eyes.

The last three books he wrote had made him famous in the literary world and he dedicated each worded ink and page to Donghyuk in all its entirety; physically and spiritually. Of course, he had not told this to anybody, not even when he was interviewed and asked what or who had been the main inspiration for his calming and beatific prose.

How was he supposed to explain that each line had been constructed with a lover’s eye? Break it down that every word were an ode to his devotion to the occupant of his heart?

That every time he gazed at Donghyuk’s face, a flower blooms in his heart and all he wanted was to grow a garden filled with only tributes to Donghyuk’s existence?

He sat down, letting his gaze linger on Donghyuk’s back, walking farther away from him and he had that millisecond of fear that Donghyuk would never return. The waiter had arrived with both his order and his package then and he broke away from the balcony, settling down at an empty table, near the full glass windows which looked out to the whole park itself. He offered his thanks, placing the package on the farther side of the table and then began eating the chicken quietly as he returned to his memories.

His insecurities got worse as their relationship commenced. His issues in trust and fidelity became his biggest weakness and Donghyuk’s job as a model, where he was required to work with people just as beautiful and as perfect as he is, became Junhoe’s inevitable foe. Junhoe whose life had only been filled by people dying and walking out of him, began to close in on himself. He hid his anger behind stony stares, his resentment behind furious silences and it always ended with Donghyuk running into the bedroom with tears in his eyes and him walking out of the apartment, they had shared, taking long walks down the block and back again, sometimes even in the rain.

Inevitably, Donghyuk’s patience convinced Junhoe that walking away was no longer an option. If Junhoe had returned home with the expectation of Donghyuk packing his suitcase, clearing out and leaving, it never happened. It took the third year to finally convinced Junhoe that he was the only one living with his own fears, while he only afforded Donghyuk the misery of living with endless tears. Junhoe could no longer bear to watch Donghyuk sleeping upon a pillow damp from the exertions caused by Junhoe’s self-projection of imagined disappointments and pain. Junhoe seek treatment, explaining to Donghyuk that he understood if Donghyuk wanted to leave. He was simply put, fucked up and needed to set himself straight if he wanted to salvage the remnants of his life. Donghyuk had gazed long and hard at Junhoe with eyes haunted by the history of accumulated tears. He had been standing in the living room as Junhoe explained extensively how he would have to attend a battery of therapies and perhaps even be under medication for his condition.

For the first time, instead of Junhoe, it was Donghyuk who had walked out, closing the door behind him without saying a word.

It had began drizzling a few moments later and Junhoe remembered that Donghyuk had not brought an umbrella with him. He had ran out, grabbing the one hanging by the door, rushing without his coat as he flew through the lobby, only to find Donghyuk sidled against the shelter, just outside the entrance, hands in his pockets, a smile playing on his lips.

“Why are you here?” Junhoe had asked.

“I was waiting.” He answered and Junhoe had never seen the grooves of his dimples go so deep.

“For the rain to stop?” Junhoe looked out into the street in disbelief. The drizzle was turning into one of those steady downpours the city tended to get when autumn was around the corner, almost as if in fair warning for everyone to prepare for winter. “Doesn’t look like it’s going to stop anytime soon.” Junhoe interred. Donghyuk laughed softly, head thrown back. It was a beautiful melody, that laugh, filled with sheer happiness Junhoe could only wish to ever feel, but just witnessing Donghyuk expressing it, was enough to make his heart swell.

“Did I ever tell you that I love you and that I want to be with you everyday of my life?” Donghyuk whispered, looking out into the street, watching the droplets of rain hit the kerb relentlessly. He had shifted closer to draw in Junhoe’s body heat, his hand finding their way so fittingly into Junhoe’s, cold fingers combing tightly between Junhoe’s toasty ones.

“Every single day since I met you.” Junhoe mustered, the rain must have somehow found its way into his eyes, because they became misty quite suddenly and he swiped his eyes with the back of his free hand, gazing into the curtain of rain with a slight smile playing on his lips.

“What were you going to do if you couldn’t find me just now?” Donghyuk asked now, eyes glittering across Junhoe’s face, carved and stony like a statue but somewhat human in all its warmth. Junhoe shrugged.

“I’d find you, somewhere in the rain. I’m sure I will.” He whispered confidently.

“Did you write anything while I was out?” Donghyuk’s voice broke into his reverie. It was still drizzling outside and the sky looked gloomy, but his arrival seem to herald a sun, which shone personally for Junhoe. Junhoe shook his head and pouted.

“I had chicken.” Junhoe declared proudly and burped. Donghyuk giggled, grabbing the tissue by the table and dabbing the corner of Junhoe’s mouth where remnants of the sauce had managed to cling. 

“I can see that.” He muttered. There was a dusky pink box on the table, topped by a big blue ribbon. “What’s this?” Donghyuk asked curiously, pulling out a chair and sitting down beside Junhoe.

“It’s a surprise. For you.” Junhoe intoned and calmly invoked, “Surprise.” Donghyuk widened his eyes in candour and tsking Junhoe because he knew Junhoe was teasing him. He opened the box and made an exclamation that bordered between a squeal and a screeched, garnering attention from the couple at the other end of the room and a gaggle of _ahjummas_ having tea, from the corner adjacent to them. Junhoe managed a shy smile and an apologetic nod. Donghyuk reached into the box, taking out the latest DSLR Canon camera he had had his eyes on for awhile now while he mulled over whether to embark on his new hobby; photography.

“ _Jjinja_?” Donghyuk’s disbelief told Junhoe that it had been the appropriate gift of choice. Junhoe nodded as Donghyuk began fiddling with it, the incandescent joy plastered across his face was like the glow of a lantern in a stormy night.

“Might as well. How long are you going to be taking photos from your phone? I’ve signed you up for weekend classes too at the Y. They have varied class timings so you can choose the hours you want to attend.” Junhoe added nonchalantly, sipping his Americano. “Now drink your latte before it gets cold.” Junhoe instructed. Donghyuk giggled, nodding happily, taking a sip of his drink, his eyes still fixed on his new toy. Junhoe chortled at the sight of the whipped cream laced on top of his upper lips. “You really love it?” Junhoe asked and Donghyuk nodded again with added vigour now. Junhoe leaned over, surprising Donghyuk by the sudden movement and planted an open mouth kiss on him, licking the cream as he did so. Donghyuk gazed up at him in surprise, touching his lips where Junhoe had pecked him. It was definitely not a Junhoe thing to do, Junhoe who was always conscious when they were in public together especially hated it when Donghyuk would start being all touchy andfeely too brazenly, but this time, he had initiated the contact and Donghyuk did not deign to complain at all. “Drink up and we can go try out your new toy.” Junhoe interred, blushing slightly when he caught the _ahjummas_ giggling at them and the couple smiling shyly at them now as if they were finding it all so sweet.

They strolled out of the cafe slowly, Junhoe holding the umbrella out as Donghyuk began clicking and then checking back on the snapshots he took. Junhoe had to admit it was quite a fruitful exercise watching Donghyuk so transfixed in deep concentration as he began taking countless and countless of snaps; of the silhouette of tree branches almost bare by the impending winter, of the puddle of water pooled near a kerb which reflected the sky and a leaf fluttering from a bare branch. Donghyuk might be sunshine but he surely seem aware of how captivating loneliness could be. Junhoe was in awe and thought perhaps like Junhoe, Donghyuk had found his calling.

“This is so cool.” Donghyuk exclaimed, sniffling now because the cold was getting to him. His nose had turned red and Junhoe thought it was probably time for them to make their way back home. “Thank you, darling.” Donghyuk whispered coming closer and suddenly turning the lens towards them as he kissed Junhoe’s cheek quite suddenly.A laugh rumbled from the depths of Junhoe’s chest.

“Don’t think I’m not claiming anything out of this. I’m itching to write my next book, but I would need very nice backdrops for each page.” Junhoe quipped, taking off his jacket and placing it around Donghyuk, as they both strolled slowly towards the park’s exit.

“You would?!” Donghyuk muttered an exclaim, for a while his face freezing comically, in sheer surprise. “What if they are no good?” He was already thinking too far ahead and Junhoe smirked at him with overbearing confidence.

“Well, I have only one poem so far so, you know, you will have more than ample time to get good at it. “ Junhoe countered tersely, pulling Donghyuk away before he could step into a puddle.

“Read it to me, so I can think of a particular shot for you.” Donghyuk was stating, unable to hide the excitement in his voice. Junhoe realised that he was pleased by this eager display so much so, that he simply had to share, or risked a sulky lover by the time they reached home. He took out his mini stylus, where he often penned his words and thoughts, scrolling through the pages, as he balanced the umbrella against the crook of his shoulder.

_Somewhere in the rain,_

_I will find you,_

_even on streets riddled with tears from the sky,_

_through the rivers that you shed at night_

_trying not to drown in your worries_

_struggling to swim away_

_from your ocean of sorrows_

_I will find you_

_Somewhere in the rain,_

_my footsteps will trace yours,_

_even if it takes me forever,_

_and I have to swim against the stream_

_to battle the overwhelming tides of your grief_

_I will find you_

_I shall find you and you shall save me_

Junhoe had recited as he walked, not realising that somewhere during the second stanza, Donghyuk had stopped walking completely. He had sheathed the camera into the coat to protect it from the rain, but he had remained rooted to the spot, not caring that the droplets of water was pattering lightly on his person, because Junhoe’s words had hit him harder than the rain ever could. 

“Donghyukie.” Junhoe whispered in shock and ran back towards him, holding out the umbrella without thought and Donghyuk stepped into Junhoe’s embrace naturally, sobbing uncontrollably, still visibly shaken by the poem Junhoe had just recited for him. He held on tightly to Junhoe’s shoulder and Junhoe held him even tighter with one arm, steadily holding the umbrella with his other hand letting Donghyuk cry into his chest, soaking his blouse thoroughly. “I love you. Donghyuk.” Junhoe reassured him softly, whispering into the top of Donghyuk’s head. Under the weeping willows which lined the park’s cobblestone pathways, Junhoe held on tightly to Donghyuk who found him.

**END**


End file.
